Break Him
by Lia-Sophia Bark
Summary: Gary Bell was getting along fine. His job, his gift, his family. One day someone close to him is taken, and the team worries for his safety, and his mental state.
1. Stunned

"Gary... Gary, I need to get through," Bill said, trying to dodge past his stumbling teammate. Gary Bell nodded sharply, his eyebrows drawn down deeply, staring with unfocused eyes ahead as he stepped towards the side. He clutched his wrist with one hand, the other twitching to control the wavelengths of camera footage swirling around him. He dropped into a chair, his body adjusting to the new position in a series of jerks. Cameron stood at the opposite end of the room, flinging a rubber band from the ceiling, to his sneaker, and back around his finger. Bill nudged him, nodding his head towards the youngest member, who's motions were growing continuously more rapid. Cameron shrugged it off until Bill hit him harder.

"What?!" he asked, irritated, to then notice the autistic boy, who had began mumbling under his breath is slight duress. "Find an Alpha?" he assumed, to then hear the words "Where is she where is she where is she."

Gary's breathing hitched as his pulse raced, searching where she was supposed to be that day._ Monday, I go to work, she goes grocery shopping. Every Monday. Every week._ She was on just as strict a schedule to keep up with his, so she should be there, but the camera footage was only presenting a number of random strangers and a few neighbors. He looked up sharply.

"Where is she?" he accused, eyes narrowing. "Where is she?!"

"Who?... Who, Gary, WHO?" Cameron spoke, slightly exasperated.

"WHERE IS SHE?!" Gary shrieked.


	2. Abducted

"Gary," a voice sounded from the elevator, accompanied by the tone of a slightly weary therapist, "what have we spoken about about you raising your voice?" Dr. Rosen's voice distracted an easily derailed Gary.

"You, well, you said that I shouldn't use it, because I look like I have a bad attitude, which I do, b-but," said the autistic Alpha, eyes adverted slightly to the left of the doctor, "Bill raises his voice, and so does Hicks, and even you, that one time, and you shouldn't be a hypocrite." Gary smiled at his cunning.

"The difference is that they raise their voices in high-tension situations, and are you in a... Gary," Rosen sighed as the Alpha was not paying any attention to his boss, busy waving his fingers in abstract motions.

"My mom isn't at the store. Dr. Rosen, she's always at the store. I don't like it when she doesn't follow directions." Gary bit the inside of his lip, scrolling faster through his network, finding the purple stream that was his house's installed security camera. "Bill," he spoke bluntly, "you have to shoot the people who took her, a-at 8:33, she's on the camera, and you have to get her, because she makes me breakfast in the morning, and I don't like to make my own and-"

"What do you mean? I''m not shooting anyone. What do you see?" Bill answered, having anticipated the confusion filling his brain almost whenever Gary Bell spoke. Gary's hands fluttered, rewinding to 8:32.

"She leaves the house 8:32 and twenty seconds and then the men get her...grabbing her...and hit her...blood...the car is black..." rambled the Alpha before getting cut off by Hicks.

"On the computer," Hicks deadpanned, worry unlaced in his voice but wound tightly in his mind. If Gary's mom was really in trouble, and Gary had to help find her, no one quite knew how he would react. Gary murmured an "Oh" before snatching Dr. Rosen's computer up, which had the only other feed from the Bell's security camera except Gary and Sandra. Never having gotten to master the art of opening the bulky, annoying laptop, Bill reached around him and opened it, barely moving back before Gary had the feed up on the screen. Hitting the rewind button, Gary scrolled past the non-pertinent film to exactly 8:32 before pressing play.

Sure enough, Sandra Bell stepped out of the house, locking it behind her, and approached her car. As her back was turned towards the street, a black van slid into view, skidding to a stop behind her. They counted two men in the back, and one driver, and they were smart enough to keep their heads bent down to avoid the camera, and also utilizing the morning dimness. Before Sandra could even turn around, one of the men kicked her, causing her to smash her head against the roof, and there left a visible bloodstain on the silver car. Sandra Bell fell unconscious on the spot, falling right into the arms of the men, who threw her into the van and slid the door shut, speeding away. The ordeal took place in only a few seconds, but it was clear enough for the silence to be acceptable.

"I told you guys, you never listen to me, you never believe me, and I always believe you guys, even though you lie, and I don't lie good, so you should trust me. And it's my mom, and I love her, so I wouldn't lie about her being hurt, even if I could lie good." Gary was frowning as he stared the the monitor, and then down at his shoes. "So now, Bill, you see that you have to shoot them."

"Yeah, Gary, maybe," the comment was sarcastic, but the voice only sad.

**Thanks for reading! Review, please:)**


	3. Investigated

Bill put a hand, meant as comfort, on Gary's shoulder.

"No, no I don't like that," Gary said, stepping away quickly in annoyance. He turned to Dr. Rosen. "I can't find them. They got lost of Parkers Street, because the camera's out. I reported it."

"Okay, thank you, Gary," Rosen smiled, turning to ask Rachel to go to the Bell house with him.

"They were headed east when they disappeared. Poof. Oh," Gary turned to Rachel, "don't go in my room. I don't like people in my room, except my mom." He nodded to her and then returned to the colors and shapes filling his vision. Rachel reached towards his shoulder, remembered Bill's earlier attempt, and retracted her hand, which was shaking slightly with pity for Gary. Then Dr. Rosen's hand was on the small of her back, guiding her towards the elevator, down the hall, and in the car.

"I just feel so bad, Dr. Rosen. Anyone but Gary," Rachel murmured, finally out of the reach of Gary's cameras inside and around the building.

"To tell you the truth, Rachel, I think we all feel worse for Gary then he feels. Distance yourself from this." He answered her next question, "And I know it's hard, but try to act as if it's another case. Except, one including no Alpha. Yet."

Rosen parked a block away-roadblocks had been placed there after Gary had found the attack-and him and Rachel walked towards the house slowly, allowing her to do a visual of the street and tire tracks, accompanied by the prying eyes hovering in neighbors' windows. They reached the car with the bloodstain, and Rachel peered at it, tucking her hair behind her ear.

"A positive," she murmured, matching it with Sandra Bell's blood type. "A little less than a liter of blood is hers, but there's a small bit of O negative. It must have come from one of the kidnappers."

"Yes, well, Sandra wouldn't have been one to go quietly," Dr. Rosen observed. "Is there enough to get DNA."

"Maybe, I'll have to bring it back and test it, but if you give me a suspect I can match it," Rachel said, standing up just as Rosen's phone rang.

"It's Gary," he told her before opening it, and Rachel concentrated on her hearing to recognize the halting voice.

"Doc-. Doctor Rosen, I found something. After they took my mom, someone went into my room. And people aren't allowed in my room. It's all messy now. Really, really gross, Dr. Rosen, and I'm angry about it. And he was wearing black, like the guys in the car, but there's a frame of his face on my camera. Okay. Bye."

"Wait, Gary!"

"Oh, now you can go in my room. But only for a few minutes. And don't touch anything. Bye." The line went dead, then the phone came back to life in Rosen's ear, causing a jump and Rachel to cover her ears. She was still on her hearing when the phone rang, much to loud compared to Gary's small voice. Her head rung like loud bells and she missed Nina's phone call.

"Rosen, the neighbors didn't see anything," Nina's voice sounded almost weary.

"You interviewed all of them?" Rosen was shocked.

"Yeah, me and Bill came a few minutes after you, and left Hicks to watch Gary. He's actually a lot nicer to him than to us, must be a dad thing."

"The neighbors..." Rosen redirected.

"Yeah, well they all have different stories, some even challenge the facts we give them. A crazy old woman said that her cats _could sense the abduction._"

"Maybe it's an Alpha-"

"I'm not too sure, Rosen," Nina laughed, sarcastically. "Then she asked Bill to stay with her, tried to kiss him, then told us that last year three of her cats were taken by aliens. Poof." The word reminded Rosen of Gary, and his smile dropped.

"Okay, Nina, thank you. You and Bill should come with us, we're going in Gary's house." They were there in just a few minutes, and Nina looked tired but persistent, maybe because of her strong will, but also maybe because of their youngest Alpha.

"Woah," whispered Rachel, astonished, as they opened the door, that someone's home could be so organized. Cereals were lined up with labels outward, milk was placed next to measuring cups, and Gary's organizational girds were placed everywhere. You could practically see the small family's routine for every morning as they walked up the stairs. First was Sandra's bedroom, they peeked in quietly to find things undisturbed but slightly more disorganized from the rest of the house due to Gary's lack of presence in the room. Next was a small bathroom, blue in color and spotless. Then, a door, slightly ajar, marked Gary's bedroom.

They opened the door to disaster.


End file.
